


Awakening

by DireTheDarkOne



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, I don’t even know why write with these character but it was fun, Older Ignis, Older Noctis, Sci-Fi, Sci-Fi AU, bringing love one back to life, older gladio, older prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireTheDarkOne/pseuds/DireTheDarkOne
Summary: Ignis, Prompto and Gladio are trying their hardest to bring Noctis back using the robotic doll.Older verions of them





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I just love like sci-fi and I got all my ideas in middle of night but this one started because the music list that my youtube recomended to me.
> 
> I just got the idea and started to write because of that it will have something that doens’t work and bad english here and there but other ways I just hope you enjoy

”Does it work?”  
”I don’t know.....” sighing  
”I don’t understand everything runs perfectly! Why doesn’t it work?”  
”Maybe something is off in the doll?”  
”No it can’t be. I know his body better than anyone”  
”Hmmm? Oh! Iggy I think it works”

The doll slowly rose its head and opened its eyes. The eyes got the blue light glowing from them slightly. At first it just looked around. Black hairs just dropped on its face when it looked down. Slowly it moved its hands looking at them. The doll lift his gaze to look towards now for the first time looking at the three people standing in the same room.

”It really woke up” biggest of the three man said looking at the doll.  
”Indeed” next one nodded.  
”Does it recognize us?” The smallest of them asked.  
”I don’t think so” the middle on answered while the doll’s eyes were looking around again.  
”Noctis” the doll turned to look at the speaker. The doll slowly got up. It took wobbly steps towards the three man before it fell on the floor closing its eyes.

”Back up file uploaded. Turn on”

The light in the doll’s eyes turned blue again when it opened its eyes. It opened its mouth and looked like it was breathing.  
”Noctis” the doll was this time faster with turning its gaze to the ashed blonde speaker. The doll opened its mouth like trying to say something but nothing came out. This time it took more time to get up. It looked like it was trying to figure out how to move its body properly. It moved its pale fingers to take hold from the chair the doll was sitting and only after it got good feeling from the chair it stood up. The stand looked more proud than the last time. It started to remind him more.

”It starts to really look like him” the blond smiled softly  
”Yes indeed” the smile on the taller man’s face was warm. It made the doll stop and just look at him.  
”I think it starts recognize you Ignis” dark haired man smirked little bit.  
”Is that a surprise to you Gladio? He grew up me standing next to him even before you” the man with glasses said back.  
”Ig.....gy” the voice was broken and metalic but it got all the men to turn their gazes to look at the doll. The doll took steps towards Ignis. It was like the doll knew what it was doing. Before it got to little bit surprised Ignis it broke down again.

”It is too weak.....”  
”Maybe this doens’t work after all....”

”memory uploaded”

Ignis was sighing while looking at the doll on its chair. It tried to look like Noctis but it was still little bit of. It looked too much like robotic doll or something. Maybe they all just tried too much and hoped too much to bring him back.  
”Maybe it is time to just give up” Gladio said the words that Ignis ja Prompto didn’t want to say but both of them knew that the doll couldn’t handel all that what people were. Ignis opened his mouth

Suddenly all the lights went out.  
”Huh? Blackout?” Prompto looked around how all the computer just turned off.  
”No! It didn’t get the back up yet and didn’t this place have automatic generator?” Ignis said looking how all the data just lost.  
”Yeah” Gladio answered  
”Then wh....” Ignis stopped speaking when quite bright blueish light came where the doll was. All of them looked at the doll.  
”Isn’t that...?” Prompto asked quetly.  
”Armiger.....” Ignis continued not believing his eyes.

The whole armiger was circling around the doll. After a small moment they all just went inside the doll breaking every monitor glass in the room. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto had to close their eyes for a moment to cover them from the light and the glass shards. When they opened their eyes the doll was standing its own. Something was now different in the doll. It opened its eyes again with the blue light shining from them but now there was a small moment when they went red but it was like second.

The doll opened its mouth and breathed. It was moving more like a human. Its eyes looked at the all the three in the room for a moment. Then it smiled softly to all of them. Ignis, Prompto and also Gladio felt how tears came to their eyes. ”Welcome back your majesty”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know should I try to think second chapter to this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
